1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a light emitting device module, and more specifically to a light emitting device module that includes a light emitting device package and a printed circuit board, wherein the light emitting device package is easily detachable from the printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) includes a light emitting device, lead pins for power feeding, and a sealing material for protecting the light emitting device. A diversity of light emitting devices may emit infrared beams, ultraviolet rays, or visible rays. Light emitting device packages have various applications, such as sensors, displays, or illumination.
The lead pins of the light emitting device package are connected to electrodes formed on a printed circuit board or a power cable to supply power to the light emitting device package.
The lead pins of the light emitting device package include +/− lead pins. Each of the lead pins may have a cross section of a circle or a rectangle. The lead pins may be soldered to a power cable directly or via a separate printed circuit board.
The connection between the light emitting device package and the power cable or printed circuit board by soldering requires separate soldering tools, and this is burdensome in general households or outdoors. Although a socket may be used for connection between the light emitting device package and the printed circuit board, the socket also needs to be subjected to soldering for fixation. This incurs additional costs.